Griffon
Griffon Griffons are magical creatures with the head and claws of an eagle and the body of a lion. Their feathers range from a gold to bronze color while juveniles have pale, tawny feathers and spotted fur. Males can grow to up to ten feet in length with a sixteen foot wingspan. Females are usually smaller, ranging from eight to nine feet in length. They usually makes their homes high up in the sand cliffs of B'Ahal Bäe where it is said they guard secret gold and diamond mines. Griffons are relatively intelligent creatures and usually form “prides” with several matriarchs caring for their young. They are also non-combative unless their territory or young are threatened. The mating ritual for griffons involves a complicated aerial display between two partners. Griffons usually fly to a height of five hundred or more feet before performing a dizzying display of turns and finally a dive towards the ground with their partner. Occurring during late winter or early spring, the mating ritual is performed by griffons that have reached at least ten years of age. Before that time, they are not fully mature and so cannot participate. Griffons mate for life, and so usually perform the display once every five years, after their young is mature enough to care for itself. After mating, both male and female griffon will build a nest of branches, feathers, and mud. After the nest is built, the female griffon will often receive “presents” of agate and other gems, which she promptly swallows. In six weeks time, she eventually lays an egg with a shell made of agate. For this reason, griffon eggs are often stolen and sold on the black market. It also demonstrates why griffons have shown a decline in numbers. After eight weeks, the young griffon will emerge from its shell, often helped by its parent to break the tough outer surface. Young griffons are usually intensely guarded by their parents for the first four to five years of their life. Griffon matriarchs feed young griffons by regurgitating previously digested meat from various sources. After several weeks, the males will often leave the care of the young to the matriarchs and juvenile griffons. They often form their own grouping and leave the nesting grounds for a different territory. Males usually return at the start of the next mating season. The griffon language is somewhat complicated and takes many years of study for druids to learn. It consists of a combination between a bird’s and a mammal’s speech. Many “words” are also often switched, which further complicates the learning process. Griffons are highly prized not only for their agate eggs, but also for their feathers. A feather from a mature griffon can be used to help restore sight to the blind. A cup made out of a griffon’s claw is also said to change color in the presence of poison. Griffons also have an affinity for gems and earth magic. It is often said that they can create gems by mere thought. For that reason, griffons have been hunted to near extinction. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Template